


81: "You don’t hate me, quit lying to yourself."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [81]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Adventure, Diving, M/M, Random - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, cliff diving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	81: "You don’t hate me, quit lying to yourself."

**81: "You don’t hate me, quit lying to yourself."**

* * *

"No. No. No. I'm not doing it."

"Don't be a baby Tyler."

"I hate you."

"You don't hate me, quit lying to yourself."

"Do you trust me?"

"Without an doubt."

"Then let go."

"Nope. Nevermind. I don't trust you or anyone here." Tyler Breeze stated.

The blond decided to tighten his grip onto Fandango's arm even tighter as the male brought them closer to the edge. The professional cliff diver was standing towards the other side, she had already placed all the equipment on both men all that was left was for them to jump. 

Fandango's eyes soften as he noted the fear lingering in Tyler's eyes before it quickly disappeared behind the mask of disgust. "Are these things ever professional clean. This belt reeks of sweat, desperation and booze."

"Come on Tyler. I would never let anything happen to you."

Tyler Breeze opened his mouth to argue yet again but the look on his partner's face stopped him. "Fine. Only this one time though."

Fandango smiled.


End file.
